


Enhancement

by hostilecrayon



Series: Drabble Deathmatch [8]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble Deathmatch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru buys Akira an interesting birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enhancement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble Deathmatch.

**Enhancement**

“Happy birthday, Akira. Open your gift!”

“…What is it?”

“Remember when you told me you wanted to improve your body?”

“Yes.”

“So I got you a Constriction Vacuum Pump.”

“But what does it do…?”

“Here, let me show you…”

“Hikaru! What the hell are you doing?”

“It’s for male enhancement. It’s more commonly known as a penis pump.”

“WHAT?!”

“It’ll go nicely with that sex swing I bought you for Christmas.”

“…”

“What? We’ve gotten some good use out of that thing. Remember that position we tried? You weren’t complaining on Valentine’s Day…”

“…So how does this thing work again?”


End file.
